


Am ersten Morgen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Passiert ist passiert", sagte Boerne und ließ den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. "Wollen Sie zuerst duschen?"</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/94152.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Am ersten Morgen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mach's nochmal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27549) by tsutsumi. 



> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Situative Tropes: Joker - Wir haben nur Sex (Inspiration war tsutsumis Geschiche "Mach's nochmal" - v.a. dieser Satz: "Es war überhaupt eine seltsame Ironie des Schicksals, dass ihre Körper offenbar perfekt zusammenpassten, sich ergänzten, sich ohne Weiteres aufeinander einstellten, wenn es der Rest ihrer Leben nicht tat.")  
>  Zeit: ~ 80 Minuten  
> A/N: Das hier könnte ein möglicher Beginn für das "Wir-haben-nur-Sex (behaupten wir wenigstens)"-Universum sein.  
> Siehe auch: ["Five times it was just sex"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/969041)

***

"Von einem wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus betrachtet ist das nur natürlich und nicht weiter verwunderlich", erklärte Boerne, während Thiel ein Stöhnen unterdrückte und sich verzweifelt an irgendeinen anderen Ort wünschte. Weit weg. Sehr weit weg. Irgendwohin, wo es Kaffee und Aspirin gab. "Der Sexualtrieb gehört nun einmal zu den grundlegenden Eigenschaften des Menschen - evolutionär gesehen ist das auch nur zu verständlich. Das ist so ähnlich wie Hunger, oder Durst - auch wenn es natürlich nicht direkt der Selbsterhaltung des Individuums dient, so doch der Erhaltung der Art und dem Fortbestand der eigenen Gene, und von daher -"

"Boerne." Wenn ihn etwas noch mehr überraschte als die Tatsache, daß das überhaupt hatte passieren können, dann war es der Umstand, daß Boerne sich in dieser Situation minutenlang über mögliche Motivationen und Hintergründe verbreitete, als wäre das das normalste von der Welt. "Halten Sie die Klappe. Es ist so schon schlimm genug."

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Aber ich versuche Ihnen doch gerade zu erklären, daß das sicher ... nun ja, ein wenig peinlich vielleicht, aber eigentlich doch wirklich nichts ist, weswegen wir uns -"

Thiel rieb sich entnervt mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht.

"Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Boerne klang ein wenig verunsichert, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, noch einmal zu ihm hinüberzusehen. Wieso hatte Boerne bloß nicht das gleiche Bedürfnis wie er, sich irgendwo zu verkriechen und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht möglichst schnell und vollständig zu verdrängen?

"Es ist gewiß kein Ruhmesblatt für uns beide, daß wir so viel getrunken haben, daß wir ganz offensichtlich die ... ähm ... Kontrolle über unser Handeln verloren haben - wobei ich betonen möchte, daß Sie angefangen haben! - aber trotzdem ist ja nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes passiert."

"Nichts Schlimmes!?" Jetzt sah er doch zur Seite und sah, daß der andere zusammenzuckte, als er losbrüllte. Aber während er Luft holte und nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um Boerne klarzumachen, wie schlimm er das fand, was passiert war, kam der ihm schon wieder zuvor.

"Es war nur Sex." Boerne fixierte ihn mit einem überheblichen Blick. "Kein Drama und kein Grund, hier herumzuschreien. Zumal das weder Ihren noch meinen Kopfschmerzen guttut."

"Es war Sex mit -" Thiel brach ab, als er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck sah. _mit Ihnen_ hatte er sagen wollen, aber mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, wie verletzend das klingen mußte, selbst wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. "Ist ja jetzt auch egal."

Was in drei Teufels Namen hatte ihn dazu gebracht? Mit Boerne? Ausgerechnet mit Boerne, von allen Menschen, die er kannte? Und wie hatte das überhaupt funktionieren können? Seine Erinnerungen waren mehr als verschwommen, aber daß es funktioniert hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Es war geradezu erschreckend einfach gewesen. Einfach und irgendwie sehr -

"Passiert ist passiert", sagte Boerne und ließ den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. "Wollen Sie zuerst duschen?"

Thiel nickte hastig. Hauptsache er kam auf die Art und Weise raus aus diesem Bett. Er setzte sich auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sich das Zimmer um ihn drehte. Verdammt. In Griffweite sah er seine Jeans, und bei der Tür lag sein T-Shirt. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich in die Decke wickeln sollte, um seine Klamotten einzusammeln und ins Bad zu gehen, ließ es dann aber sein. Darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Außerdem gab es nur eine Decke, und unter der lag Boerne.

***

Als er aus der Dusche zurückkam, zog frischer Kaffeeduft durch die Wohnung. Am liebsten hätte er den direkten Weg zur Tür und rüber in seine Wohnung genommen, aber das fühlte sich irgendwie dann doch falsch an. Also streckte er kurz den Kopf in die Küche, um sich zu verabschieden.

"Boerne, ich -" Er stockte, als er den Tisch sah. Dachte Boerne etwa, daß er -

"Ist das Bad frei?" Boerne sah von seiner Zeitung auf. "Fangen Sie ruhig schon an, ich brauche nur zehn Minuten."

"Aber ..."

"Was?" Boerne sah ihn fragend an.

"Finden Sie das jetzt ... passend?" antwortete er, nachdem er einige Sekunden nach den richtigen Worten gesucht hatte. "Zusammen zu frühstücken?"

"Sollen wir uns lieber wochenlang peinlich berührt aus dem Weg gehen?" fragte Boerne zurück.

Und weil ihm darauf nichts weiter einfiel, schüttelte er den Kopf und trat ins Zimmer. Zuhause hatte er ja auch gar nichts mehr zum Frühstück, er hätte erst einkaufen müssen. Boerne warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann wieder nach unten, auf seine Zeitung, die er mit geübten Bewegungen zusammenfaltete. Für einen kurzen, irrealen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, daß alles beim Alten war und er nur bei Boerne frühstückte, was in letzter Zeit schon öfter vorgekommen war. Aber dann blieb sein Blick an dem roten Fleck an Boernes Hals hängen. Und im gleichen Moment blitzte ein Erinnerungsfetzen aus der letzten Nacht auf, so unvermittelt, daß er vor Überraschung zusammenzuckte. Boerne schien auf etwas zu warten, zumindest sagte er nichts und stand auch nicht auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Mit dem seltsamen Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen, beobachtete er seine Hand, die sich offenbar aus eigenem Antrieb bewegte und sich auf Boernes Schulter legte. Er bewegte die Finger und strich ganz vorsichtig über den Fleck. Boerne sagte immer noch nichts, aber er konnte sehen, daß die Anspannung nachließ.

"Ich trink schonmal 'nen Kaffee. Mit dem Frühstück kann ich auch die zehn Minuten warten."

Boerne nickte.

* Fin *


End file.
